


Susurros al Oído

by Valkyrie_Books



Series: Cuentos Cortos de las Novias de CdM [5]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Books/pseuds/Valkyrie_Books
Summary: Lysandro amaba todas las facetas de su novia, y ella...Grissel ama perderse en un mar de caricias susurrantes, camino nuevamente a la tierra de los sueños, con la voz del amor de su vida como único guía. LysandroxOc
Relationships: Sucrette/Lysandre
Series: Cuentos Cortos de las Novias de CdM [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566724





	Susurros al Oído

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y trama principal le pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko del juego otome Corazón de Melón. Todos los créditos por sus personajes a ellos.
> 
> La descripción de los ojos pertenece a un poema llamado "El café de tus ojos", es un poema precioso, si quieren leerlo les dejo el link para que vallan a verlo:
> 
> http://www.poemas-del-alma.com/blog/mostrar-poema-140900

Lysandro amaba todas las facetas de su novia. Ella, tan vivaz, tan explosiva, tan perfectamente imperfecta.

De origen francés pero crianza latina, era una mezcla de sensualidad y elegancia que volvía loco a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

Un conjunto de sabores que generaban caricias al alma.

Amaba verla bailar, cantar, girar sobre sí misma, perdida en las notas de los ritmos latinos. Adoraba verla gritar, discutir, pelear con uñas y dientes contra las injusticias. Veneraba su pasión por las tradiciones; su cariño por la amistad, el amor y la familia.

No había nadie tan llena de vida y color como su mariposa, tan cambiante como el océano.

Grissel era tan suave como el algodón, tan dura como una roca. Podía ser tan dulce como el chocolate y tan amarga como el café, tan fría como un iceberg y tan caliente como lava.

Sus ojos marrones, de dorados ocres y tostados mocas, podían hacerte caer en un espiral de ternura y miedo. Su cabellera castaña era un mar de chocolate, y su figura llena de curvas, era la sensualidad misma en su estado más puro. Su carácter tan explosivo, como un geiser, era algo que siempre lo maravillaba.

Ella era su musa, su fuente de inspiración.

Cuando pensaba en ella, solo cosas hermosas salían de sus más profundos sentimientos. Había escrito las canciones más dulces, los poemas más hermosos, los cuentos más increíbles.

Ella, era la más bella historia de amor, de suspenso, de drama. La historia más impactante y sorpresiva, la belleza misma de la vida.

Grissel era lo más bonito que le había pasado.

[...]

Grissel amaba la tranquilidad de su novio. Él, tan cálido y refrescante, como un día de verano.

Su esencia era tan profunda, amarlo era como vivir en una historia de amor y pasión, de esas que uno compra en los mercadillos de su pueblo donde creció.

Amaba verlo perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus historias, en sus canciones y poemas. Con el entrecejo fruncido, mordiendo su labio y el lápiz en la mano, sin apartar sus ojos del papel.

Lysandro olía a tinta y papel, a pasto recién cortado y brisa de mañana. Ella no podía evitar pensar en su hogar cuando lo abrazaba, era el aroma del hogar. Allá en la bella Venezuela, donde había crecido con los sonidos de la pasión y el baile.

Amaba cada segundo de su relación, pero sin duda, lo que más amaba. Era cuando, después de una larga noche en vela, él terminaba de escribir. Lys solía meterse a la cama con ella, sujetándola fuertemente contra su pecho, la arrastraba hacía él y con voz suave, susurraba palabras tan bonitas a su oído.

Y ella, media dormida, medio enamorada; se perdía en un mar de caricias susurrantes, camino nuevamente a la tierra de los sueños, con la voz del amor de su vida como único guía.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé, es más cortito y se sale de las historias cómicas que normalmente escribo de CDM, pero es que Lysandro es tan especial que no me nace la comedia, me nace el romance. Y me costó mucho, pensar en cómo hacer una historia de él y después pensé, no hace falta que sea una más de las historias graciosas que escribo como con los otros chicos. Lysandro no es como los otros chicos, y nunca va a serlo. Y bueno...salió eso.


End file.
